Sista's Over Fellas
by Miss Faber
Summary: Mako, Bolin, and Korra, genderbent. Slight Makorra, slight Borra, mostly bromotions. Or… sismotions. One-shot.


_A/N: _This was supposed to be a genderbent!Makorra one-shot, but my fingertips took it elsewhere and now somehow we ended up here.

* * *

"_I'm the Avatar, and you're an idiot_."

Moka paces in her room, as she has for the past hour, wearing the attic floorboards thin. The words from the cocky Avatar still resound in her ears.

"What exactly did he _mean_ by that?" she mutters, for the umpeenth time.

"Will you _stop_ pacing and muttering to yourself?" Moka turns, finding her sister's irritated and wide-awake gaze focused on her.

"Sorry," she says, sincerely. "I thought you were asleep."

"How can anyone sleep with you muttering so loudly?"

Moka swallows; had her sister heard everything she said? "Loudly, huh?"

Bo Lee waves her hand dismissively. "Don't be embarrassed, honey. I'd be worried if you didn't let a guy so _fine_ get to your head."

Moka bristles. "He is not in my head!" She crosses her arms over her chest, ignores her sister's raised eyebrows. "He's just a jerk, that's all. It takes a lot more than that to get to me. And he is _not_ fine," she adds as an afterthought.

"Well, he's definitely in mine."

At this, Moka's head whips towards her, amber eyes snapping open; but Bo Lee doesn't seem to notice. Her green eyes are trained on the ceiling as she talks, an absentminded smile on her face.

"He seems like a great guy! He was completely interested in the match, and in pro-bending…. pro-bending's been in our lives for a while, you know, and he's just so _enthusiastic_ about it…" She giggles. "It's cute. I forgot what that's like. And he's such a good bender! After you left, we just kept training, and he told me all about how he's been trapped in this compound his whole life, and how training is all he knows, but that _this_ kind of training is so new and different to him… and he looked at me when he said that. And before he left, he said he'd come back soon to train again."

"He's a jerk," Moka insists, mostly because she didn't know how to respond to her sister's speech.

"He's really not."

Here, Moka grows incensed. "He called me an idiot!"

"Only because you ignored him and you were being all rude like, the first eighty times he tried to talk to _you_." Bo Lee's emerald eyes fall on her sister. "Some would call that playing hard to get."

"Please," Moka scoffs. "I'm not interested in that sort."

Bo Lee's eyes stay trained on her sister's face for a few seconds, before nodding. "Well, good. Because… I think I might like him."

"You've only known him for a day," Moka protests nervously.

Her sister shrugs, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Maybe that'll change."

Moka crosses the room before sitting on the edge of her sister's bed. "Just please promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

Something glints in Bo Lee's eyes. "I thought you said you didn't like Korro?"

"I don't!" Moka is quick to explain. "It's just that pro-bending is all we have right now, and the tournament is coming up, and we're really good, and we have a chance of winning. That'll get us a lot of money, Bo, and it'll lift a huge weight from my shoulders. We just… we just have to stay focused."

"Okay," Bo Lee replies softly. "I'm sorry for snapping. I know you have the best intentions." She takes her sister's pale hand in her own. "You're the greatest sister ever."

A small smile lifts Moka's lips. "Thanks, Bo."

Bo Lee raises the hand that isn't holding her sisters, then balls it into a fist. "Sista's over fellas?"

Moka grins, bumping her fist to her sister's. "Sista's over fellas."

"Good. Now get some beauty sleep." Bo Lee's eyes emerald eyes study on her sister, appraisingly. "You need it."

Moka slaps her sister's forearm before crossing the room to her own bed, still grinning. She falls upon the thin mattress and curls up, not bothering with the covers. Moka closes her eyes and surrenders to sleep, images of her sister and Korro flitting behind her closed eyelids.


End file.
